Season
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Sudah cukup. Kise Ryouta tidak perlu lagi penjelasan lebih. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah bisa mengira," Sho-ai. RnR? Warning Inside! For "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1" Happy Reading :D


_"Kurokocchi, mencintai seseorang itu… bagaimana rasanya?"_

_"Mencintai seseorang itu, membuat hidup kita lebih berwarna, Kise-kun. Seperti halnya bermain basket, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan seperti itu ketika kita mencintai suatu hal,"_

_"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu untuk Kurokocchi?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Season"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC and anything!**

**2.068 words**

**For event 'SukaDukaAuthor-SDAnniv#1' **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D **

* * *

Kise Ryouta tidak pernah suka dengan musim semi. Bukannya ia membencinya karena alasan musim itu penuh dengan guguran bunga sakura dan suhu yang mulai menghangat. Tidak…tidak. Bagi Kise yang sifat dominannya lebih ceria tidak akan mengambil alasan seperti itu untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak suka musim semi.

Kise hanya tidak suka terhadap serangga-serangga yang selalu menempel pada setiap bunga dan tumbuhan. Baiklah, mungkin itu terdengar konyol. Tapi membayangkan ada ulat bulu yang jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya benar-benar membuat laki-laki kepala kuning itu merinding. Dan yang jelas, dia itu laki-laki—juga seorang model, apa jadinya jika tanpa sengaja ia berteriak histeris hanya karena seekor ulat bulu? Oh, Kise Ryouta memang tipikal orang yang selalu berlebihan.

Namun akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Kise sudah bisa menyukai musim semi.

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dan sorot di kedua iris madunya. Tampak berseri-seri—walaupun setiap harinya memang seperti itu—namun juga terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Kurokocchi!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, orang itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, memicingkan mata, namun beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tepat ketika Kise berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kise-kun."

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Kurokocchi!" Tanpa peringatan, tanpa ada kalimat lain ataupun tanpa meminta izin dulu, Kise menarik pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan semua perasaan rindunya lewat tingkah konyolnya.

"Aku rindu Kurokcchi-ssu! Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu,"

Sedangkan sang objek yang dipeluknya, hanya bisa mengaduh kecil sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan yang melingkar manis di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, Kise-kun. Kita masih bisa bertemu di saat-saat pertandingan basket atau reuni saat SMP, bukan?"

Kise mendengus kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Itu berbeda! Kita berperan sebagai lawan saat pertandingan. Lalu ketika mengadakan reuni…" berhenti sejenak, mengembungkan pipi, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa memeluk Kurokocchi."

"Kise-kun mesum,"

"Eh?! _Hidoi-_ssu, Kurokocchi!"

Aah…Kise ingat hari itu. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya tepat ketika guguran bunga sakura jatuh di atas kepala mereka. Tepat ketika angin musim semi berhembus mengelilingi dunia sekitar mereka berdua. Dan tepat ketika pertama kalinya Kise menatap langsung sepasang iris biru layaknya sebuah hamparan langit luas.

Di musim semi, ketika Kise dan Kuroko berada di sekolah yang sama pada tahun ajaran baru. Dan sekarang, Kise dipertemukan kembali dengan Kuroko dan membawa nama sekolah yang berbeda, namun tetap di musim yang sama.

Saat itu Kise sadar, perasaannya terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya pun masih sama. Tidak pernah berubah.

* * *

**_"In Spring we fell in love,"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, sampai akhirnya berganti menjadi bulan.

Kise Ryouta menyukai musim panas. Selain karena musim itu seperti mencerminkan dirinya, musim panas juga mengingatkan Kise akan langit biru yang cerah. Dan langit biru yang cerah mengingatkan Kise akan pemuda berambut _baby blue _itu.

Beruntung bagi Kise, sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah memihak dirinya saat ini. Tanpa sengaja, tepat pada malam _natsu matsuri _yang didatanginya bersama tim basket Kaijou, secara tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa anggota pemain basket dari Seirin. Tidak…Kise tidak mempedulikan semua anggotanya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya satu. Yaitu pemuda bermata langit bagai musim panas yang juga termasuk anggota Seirin.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, Kise-kun."

Saat itu yang hanya bisa Kise lakukan hanyalah tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Kuroko. Ciri khas seorang Kise Ryouta ketika ia mengungkapkan rasa senang—sekaligus rasa rindunya. Bahkan sampai tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kise-kun, tidak perlu memelukku di tempat umum seperti ini," sahut Kuroko jengah, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kise. Terlabih begitu anggota tim-nya menatap dirinya penuh dengan selidik. Jujur saja, Kuroko tidak ingin digosipkan setela kejadian ini.

Merasa kalau yang dipeluknya risih, terpaksa Kise melepaskan pelukannya. Namun ungkapan kesenangannya itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Ditariknya satu pergelangan tangan Kuroko, sambil tersenyum Kise berkata,

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Eh? _Chotto—_tapi Kagami-kun sudah—"

Kise anggap perkataan itu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu. Ia tidak mendengarkan umpatan kesal kapten basketnya, ia juga tidak menghiraukan pemain cahaya Seirin yang memaki dirinya, bahkan Kise tidak mendengarkan protes orang yang sedang ditariknya. Ia tetap berlari, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang saat festival musim panas berlangsung, tertawa riang bersama dengan orang yang ditariknya. Mengabaikan suasana ramai di sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar dekat dengan aliran sungai. Dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Malam ini indah sekali-ssu!" seru Kise riang, ia menoleh dan menatap Kuroko. "Kurokocchi menikmati festival malam ini?"

"Aku akan menikmatinya jika Kise-kun tidak menarikku lalu memaksaku untuk berlari," sahut Kuroko datar, namun napasnya terdengar lelah. "Dan jika Kise-kun mau melepaskan tanganku,"

"Tapi Kurokocchi akan mudah tersesat jika tidak kugenggam tangannya,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kise-kun."

"Hidoi-ssu…aku hanya tidak ingin—"

_Duar!_

Mereka berdua tertegun bersamaan. Perlahan, Kise dan Kuroko mendongak menatap langit malam. Menatap indahnya letupan kembang api berbagai warna meledak serentak di seantero langit Tokyo malam musim panas. Menemani tebaran bintang-bintang. Menimbulkan percikan-percikan indah berbagai bentuk. Memberikan warna sesaat bagi kota yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Hanabi_ baru saja dimulai," gumam Kuroko tanpa sadar, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Kise. Terkekeh geli karena mendapati sikap pemuda berambut biru itu, Kise menyadari sesuatu. Kalau saat ini, walaupun raut wajah Kuroko tetap saja datar dan tanpa ekspresi, sorot kekaguman akan percikan kembang api yang manghiasi malam itu di kedua matanya sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan. Saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya tengah terpana.

"_Ne_, Kurokocchi…."

Hanya panggilan singkat, namun bisa mengubah segalanya. Secepat kilat, Kise mencondongkan tubuhnya, menarik lebih dekat tubuh Kuroko, lalu mencium lembut kening pemuda itu. Hanya ciuman singkat dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat sang objek yang dicium hanya bisa mematung dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Tahun depan, aku ingin datang lagi kemari bersama Kurokocchi."

Saat itu, di bawah temaran kembang api yang menemani langit malam, Kise mengaku ia begitu mencintai musim panas.

* * *

**_"In Summer we made many memories,"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki bulan September, suhu udara mulai menurun.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk di setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya sama sekali tidak merobohkan keyakinan Kise saat itu. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, tepat di depan gerbang masuk Seirin. Kise tidak sendirian, ada Kuroko yang berdiri di depannya. Menggunakan mantel dan syal yang melilit lehernya, sama seperti Kise—tentu saja, karena ini adalah musim gugur dan hari menjelang malam. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Walaupun sorot mata di antara mereka berbeda. Kise yang menatap Kuroko dengan penuh rasa harap, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri menatap balik Kise dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sekaligus bingung.

Karena pada saat itu, tepat ketika guguran daun menghiasi sekitar mereka, Kise Ryouta mengungkapkan segalanya. Termasuk bagaimana perasaan dan isi hatinya. Ia ungkapkan terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun…benarkah semua itu?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur jawaban dari pernyataan Kise.

"Tentu saja semua itu benar!" sunggut Kise tidak sabaran, mengalahkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, "Aku benar-benar menyukai Kurokocchi! Sangat—maksudku, aku…"

"Kise-kun…"

Kise terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu.

Namun waktu tidak pernah bisa berhenti. Karena entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Kise melangkah maju, berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko yang tetap diam di tempatnya. Kedua tangan Kise terangkat, menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko agar mendongak ke arahnya, dan dalam gerakan perlahan—sangat perlahan seperti tidak ingin melukainya—Kise mendekatkan wajahnya…lalu menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya. Merasakan sebuah rasa vanilla ketika Kise mencium bibir itu.

Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

Saat itu Kise tahu—

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, Kise-kun."

—ia baru saja menuliskan kisah hidupnya pada awal musim gugur.

* * *

**_"On an Autumn night we became one,"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu, Kurokocchi?"

Tidak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang bisa mempersiapkan diri seorang Kise Ryouta ketika menghadapi satu kenyataan yang tidak pernah ingin ditemuinya. Hawa yang menurun drastis karena musim dingin mungkin menjadi alasan yang logis untuk saat ini ketika Kise merasa kalau pendengarannya mulai salah. Atau Kise tidak ingin memang tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," Kise meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Kuroko, "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, Kurokocchi?"

Gelengan pelan sebagai awal jawaban. Kuroko mendongak dan menatap Kise dengan iris biru langitnya yang kini terlihat kosong dan menerawang.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku memberitahu Kise-kun mengenai hal ini, namun entah mengapa sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin mengakuinya." Nada suara Kuroko tetap terdengar datar, namun juga mengambang. "Kalau sebenarnya, Kise-kun tidak boleh berada di sini."

Kise tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kise-kun tidak boleh tinggal di tempat yang bukan dunianya sendiri," seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kuroko, "Maka dari itu aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Kise-kun. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Kise-kun untuk berada _di sini_, dan untuk bersamaku. Aku memang tidak bisa bersama Kise-kun,"

Cukup! Kise benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarnya. Namun mengapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa membeku? Bahkan hanya menggerakan satu jari, Kise merasa sulit untuk melakukannya. Begitu pula untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

Kise merasakan kalau Kuroko memeluknya sebentar, membingkai kedua wajahnya, setelah itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis. Setelah itu, dengan perlahan Kuroko mendorong tubuhnya. Hanya sebuah dorongan kecil, namun Kise bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya hingga ke belakang dengan kuat. Sangat kuat sampai pandangannya silau, tubuhnya terasa sakit dimana-mana, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Saat itu, musim dingin baru saja menghancurkan hati seorang Kise Ryouta hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

**_"In Winter I am told that everything is ending…"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih.

"—se!"

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

"—se Ryouta!"

Dan semuanya tampak buram.

"Kise Ryouta?!"

Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, tertutup sebentar, lalu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan iris madunya. Hal yang pertama kali si pemilik mata lihat adalah, putih namun setelahnya beberapa warna yang berbeda. Aneh.

"Kise, kau benar-benar sudah sadar? Apakah kau bisa mendengarku?"

_Itu…suara Aominecchi?_

"Kisechin, kau tertidur lama sekali…"

_Lalu…Murasakibaracchi?_

"Kenapa tidak bangun lebih cepat, _nanodayo_."

_Itu jelas-jelas Midorimacchi,_

"Ryouta, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

_Dan yang terakhir pasti Akashicchi._

Bingung dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya, perlahan Kise menolehkan kepalanya. Padahal hanya menoleh, namun itu membuat semua tubuhnya terasa sakit. Eh? Sakit? Sepasang alis Kise terangkat. Sejak kapan tubuhnya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa perban dan selang-selang? Lalu, bukankah kamar yang menjadi tempatnya ini bukan kamarnya? Putih dan berbau khas. Apakah ini kamar rumah sakit?

Hal yang pertama kali Kise lihat begitu menoleh adalah teman satu tim-nya saat di _Teikou_ dulu, berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Lalu tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, Kise mendapati Momoi tengah duduk dan…terisak? Mengapa gadis itu terisak? Dan tunggu! Kise merasa ada yang kurang.

"Ah…uh…"

Sial! Mengapa suaranya tidak keluar?!

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Ryouta. Kau baru saja bangun dari koma selama tiga bulan. Pasti pita suaramu belum kembali dengan pulih,"

Kedua mata Kise membelalak. Ia menatap nyalang Akashi. Ada suatu hal yang harus dikatakannya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya!

"Ah…ng…"

"Akashi benar, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, _nanodayo_."

_Berisik_! _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu seberapa pun besarnya kau ingin! Ada hal penting yang harus dikatakannya._

Sepasang alis Akashi mengerut ketika melihat Kise yang berusaha keras untuk berbicar_a. _Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, namun begitu melihat sorot di kedua matanya, Akashi mengerti_. _Ada satu hal yang belum Kise ketahui_. _

_ "_Kau mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat pertemuan waktu itu, Ryouta_." _semua menatap tidak percaya Akashi—memperingatkan agar jangan dulu menceritakannya—kecuali Kise_. "_Dan kau sedang bersama dengan Tetsuya saat itu_."_

_ "_Hoi! Akashi_—"_

_ "_Diam, Daiki. Ryouta harus tahu semuanya sekarang juga. Karena ia yang memintanya sendiri," sela Akashi memaksa, membuat Aomine harus bungkam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya_. _Termasuk semua orang dalam ruangan itu, tidak berani menatap Kise langsung_. _Sedangkan di sisi lain, Momoi semakin terisak_. _

Lalu Kise, kedua matanya membelalak menatap Akashi_. _

_ "_Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu cepat, Ryouta_."_

_ Tidak. Jangan katakan…_

_ "_Aku tidak akan menjelaskan detailnya sekarang. Tapi yang jelas…" jeda sejenak, menghela napas panjang, lalu setelah itu_. _"Kecelakaan itu baru saja…"

_Sudah cukup._

Kise Ryouta tidak perlu lagi penjelasan lebih_. _Ia sudah tahu_. _Ia sudah bisa mengira_. _

Cukup_. _Kali ini saja, biarkan air matanya mengalir sampai rasa sakit di hatinya menghilang_. _Biarkan kali ini saja secuil kendali diri Kise Ryouta hancur dengan ingatan kehidupannya ketika dirinya koma_._

_Kali ini saja... _

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**_Di musim semi kita jatuh cinta. Di musim panas kita membuat banyak kenangan indah. Di malam musim gugur kita menjadi satu. Saat musim dingin aku berkata semuanya telah berakhir..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Semoga aja sesuai dengan tema yang diberikan (#Sky09) *temanya susah* TT . TT, hehe. Oke, makasih buat Minna yang udah baca. Sekedar informasi, Suki dapat idenya dari lagu Gumi yang judulnya The Last Revolver. *promosi***

**Sekali lagi, sankyuuu...**

**And,**

**Review please? \(^o^)/ **


End file.
